divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Four
Tobias Eaton, more prominently known as Four, is one of the main characters in Divergent and the son of Evelyn and Marcus Eaton. Alongside Eric, he is the instructor of the transfer initiates. He is the love interest of Beatrice "Tris" Prior. Biography ''Divergent Early Life Tobias was born to Marcus and Evelyn Eaton in Abnegation. His father was said to have noticed his Divergence at a young age and became observant of him since then. After his mother left Marcus after having an affair (but a story of her death quickly covered up the truth), he eventually falls victim to his father's cruelty and uncontrolled anger. During his aptitude tests, he learns he is Divergent, although he seems to be recorded as Abnegation. He chooses Dauntless as his faction at the Choosing Ceremony to escape his father and his cruelty. During Dauntless initiation, he met Eric and eventually developed a rivalry with him. At that time, the fear landscape was the first thing initiates went through when they arrived at the Dauntless compound. During his fear landscape, it was revealed that Tobias had only four fears, the least amount of fears on record for a Dauntless initiate, and was thus nicknamed Four. He ranked first by the end of the initiation, but declined the position of a Dauntless leader at first. In Dauntless, he is mostly in the control room monitoring simulations but volunteered to help the initiates. Physical Appearance Four as characterized by Tris as tall and muscular but lean, not the typical Dauntless physique. He has dark blue eyes with a patch of lighter blue on his left iris, and his eyes are deep set, his eyelashes touch the skin below his eyebrows. He has a few freckles that spot his nose. He has a spare upper lip with a full lower lip and a deep voice. He also has dark, brown hair which changes in length through the series. "He seems tame from the front, by Dauntless standards -Tris", but a tattoo peeks from his T-shirt collar at the back of his neck. He has an eerie restraint in revealing his internal reactions which is unsettling to Tris. She states that he is "remarkably self-possesed and definitely intimidating". He seems handsome in the eyes of Tris and her mother (as she remarks upon Visiting Day in ''Divergent). He has the symbols of each of the factions tattooed down his spine, Dauntless flames at the top, Abnegation symbol below it and the other three symbols in smaller size in a vertical row. Relationships Beatrice Prior He first encounters Tris when she jumps off the roof of the Dauntless headquarters as part of her initiation, asks Tris her name (which ultimately leads her to change her name Beatrice into Tris), and announces her as the first jumper. Later he is revealed to be the instructor of the transfer initiates, which Tris is a part of. At the beginning of Tris's initiation Four seemed intimidating to everyone including Tris, possibly due to the fact that when angered, he talks quietly instead of yelling. When they climb the Ferris wheel during her initiation, she suspects his fear of heights, which is later confirmed during his Fear Landscape. He also rescues her when she almost falls off and nearly dies by turning the Ferris Wheel on, lowering her to safety. During the stage two of initiation, which focuses on targeting fear through simulations; Tobias discovers Tris is Divergent through how she handles her simulations. Four rescues Tris when Peter, Drew, and Al try to throw her down the chasm and takes her to his room where he attends to her wounds; which is when they establish a state of true friendship and start to evolve stronger feelings one for another. Before stage three of initiation, Four shares with her his Fear Landscape; where Tris helps him face his fears. She discovers there that they both came from Abnegation; as well as the meaning of his nickname (Four stands for the number of fears he has), where he then asks her to call him by his real name, Tobias. Right afterwards, they share their first kiss, deep in the Chasm where the current is less rough and they could be unoticed. They then continue a secret relationship, because Tobias does not want people to think Tris's good results in initiation come from their relationship. Their relationship then goes public when Tris kisses Tobias in front of the whole Dauntless faction after they announce the final initiation results and everyone is shocked. Evelyn Johnson Eaton In Insurgent, it is revealed that Evelyn is Tobias' mother, who was supposed to be dead, is alive and leading the Factionless. She faked her death in order to get away from Marcus and his cruelty. Tobias is not happy to see her because she left him with Marcus. Later in Insurgent it is revealed that Evelyn left because her other choice was exile because she had an affair with another man. Tobias' feelings toward her soften when he learns this. Insurgent Four accompanies Tris to the Amity compound with Caleb, Peter, and Marcus. There these five and the surviving members of Abnegation stay with the Amity until they are eventually discovered by the Erudite and forced to run (Peter and Marcus are assumed to be dead, as they had not joined Four, Tris, and Caleb as they fled, though Caleb and Tris's friend Susan escapes with them) . It is when they catch a train car to head to the city that they meet up with the Factionless, and meet Four's mother Evelyn (much to the surprise of Tris). After spending a night there, Four and Tris journey to Candor Headquarters to attempt to ally with the Candor while Caleb and Susan stay behind to look for any Abnegation refugees with the Factionless. (to be continued) Links *Which actor would you choose to play Four in the movie? Category:Characters Category:Abnegation Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless Category:Males